1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a hand tool adapted for use in removing the pintle from a door hinge when the tool is placed against the door hinge pintle and struck with a blunt object.
2. Description of the Background Art
Several hand tools designed for use in removing a pintle from a door hinge are known in the background art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,902, issued to Kulp, discloses a valve driver for use in removing automobile valves without damage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,969, issued to Provost, discloses a hinge pintle removing tool, primarily designed for carpenters, adapted to loosen and remove a headed pintle from a door hinge. The device comprises a one-piece tool with a head, with a first portion adapted for prying and loosening the headed end of the pintle, and a second portion for engaging the pintle head, enabling the user to remove the pintle using a hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,977, issued to Crabbe, discloses a device for removing a hinge pin, particularly from a plate type hinge. The tool includes an end portion with a blade to assist in loosening the pin, and a shoulder portion to assist in removing the pin. The most similar patent to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,133, issued to Abbott. It discloses a hand tool adapted to remove a pintle from a door hinge, comprising of a curved hollow guide or shield within which is fixed a push rod adapted to force the pintle out of a door hinge when the tool is placed against the door hinge pintle and struck with a hammer. This tool, however, does not include a specially adapted end to assist in loosening the hinge pin, nor does it include a means for aiding in alignment of the tool when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,701, issued to Ludwig, discloses a tool having a wedge-shaped head mounted on a shank equipped with a support projection to receive the hinge. The head includes an impact surface for hammering the wedge portion between the hinge and the head of the hinge pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,125, issued to Monteleone, et al., discloses a hinge pin removal tool mainly for removing automobile hinges with the aid of a pneumatic impact tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,562, issued to Loughran discloses a hinge pin and tip removal tool having first and second portions of differing diameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,743, issued to Simington, et al., discloses an apparatus for extracting and installing automobile hinge pins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,535, issued to Canoy, discloses a hinge pin removal tool for removing a head-capped pin from a knuckled door hinge.
The background art devices, however, are burdened with a number of significant disadvantages that have limited acceptance and use of said devices. One disadvantage present is that none of the devices allow the user of the hand tool to a line of site to aid in aligning the tool with the door hinge pintle when in use. As a result of said disadvantage, the user may require several attempts before successfully accomplishing the task of removing the door hinge pintle. This unnecessary burden can be time-consuming and frustrating and effectively rely on trail and error. Another disadvantage present in the devices of the background art is that said devices lack a means for self-alignment of the hand tool. Thus, there exists a need for such a hinge pin removal tool encompassing all of these elements.